


mutual hatred.

by peachycroissants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hate, Like, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug PV, brelix, felinette - Freeform, i wanna cry, rewritten story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: there were things that chat noir didn't wanted. one of those was looking over the very girl he wishes to stay away from.rewritten story of the same title.
Relationships: Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)
Kudos: 19





	mutual hatred.

There was never a day that Felix never hoped for the stupid curse to finally wear out. Having Plagg as his company was already wearing him out, especially with the kwami's hunger for the exquisite, delectable camembert. He's already tried to (and has still currently kept on going) wooing Ladybug in attempts to finally break him out of this stupid trance and go back to a peaceful and a less chaotic life. 

And when a new akumatized person spread out, he had instantly went back to his form of Chat Noir. Roaming the rooftops, following his guts' sense of direction, to where his lady or the akuma might be.

However, no sight of any of the two mentioned, leaving the cat baffled as he stands there somewhere in a random Paris' apartment rooftop. He could then feel vibrations from his back that came from his baton which often was a form of communication when they were far from each other.

"Chaton?"

"Good evening, m'lady."

He could hear her groan on the other end of the line. Nonetheless, he doesn't let himself get bothered with that. "You miss me, I know, but I'd very much like to see you up in person." Chat flirted on further with her which made her shake her head in disbelief. "Forget that, I'm hiding because of many reasons Chat. I need to attend to things. This is why I need you to stall me some time."

If it was direct orders from Ladybug in chances of slowly getting him out of the curse, he would definitely take it. "Sure, I'm more than gladly to do so."

"I need you to look over this girl.--"

He looked directly at the image she sent that broadcasted itself on his baton. The all too familiar blue eyes, navy pigtails a, a cheeky smile and the signature ahoge. No doubt, it was the girl she didn't expect to supposingly look after tonight. Chat could feel his subtle smile turn to a scowl quickly. "Her name is Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. She seems to be the main interest of the akumatized person and I need you to look over it."

"Can't I just come with you and let someone else do the babysitting?" He found himself asking her. Chat could only hear Ladybug's incoherent murmurs as she spoke to herself. "I'm sorry, Chaton. I just couldn't. Look, I--I have to go now." She immediately hanged up, leaving nim back to staring at the screen with the image of the very girl he wish he could stay out of especially in times he wasn't 'Felix'.

 _'What a pain in the butt.'_ He thought.

Nevertheless, he wasted no time and proceed to going from roof to roof to his destination: Dupain-Cheng Residence.

He never thought he'd find himself in this kind of circumstance but really, ever since the stupid curse he'd always find himself in unpredictable things that even he won't bother questioning. A permanent scowl on his face, he finally found her rooftop where she was already standing, gazing across the city filled with night lights.

Chat tried to take off the scowl, trying to look at least friendly. He slowly approached her, Bridgette looking at him with annoyance. She wasn't even trying to hide it.

They both hated each others' guts. However, both couldn't tell why would the other be at least troubled at them. Bridgette was sick of the guy's advances towards her, even if it was all ruse to just simply get him free from the ring, and would not hesitate to drop the guy immediately. She just had 'you're annoying' written all on her face but Chat couldn't pinpoint why.

Afterall, the guy was also busy fuming at her as she even had the guts to show her true feelings for him. Chat, in his civilian form, was also tired from her troubling him and confessing at every chance she gets. Oh, she was truly someone with guts. However, it did only further annoyed him in the end.

Breathe in, breathe out. He's got this.

It's just one night, one night wouldn't do any harm, would it? After this, the only time they'll meet would be their civilian forms. (As much as he'd love much more if they didn't see each other at all.) Ladybug just had things to take care of, she'll be back and this moment in time would be long forgotten in the future.

"Just so you know, I actually mind taking care of you tonight." He grinned at her which she mirrored at him back. Bridgette rolled her eyes and looked away from the hero, gazing back into the starry night sky. "Why? Couldn't you decline? You know, you could just leave me here alone tonight."

He chuckled lightly at her remark. "I could, however, I didn't want to disappoint m'lady." He moved closer to the side, but still there was a gap between them that they didn't want to cross. "If I had the chance to leave you, I would. However, you're in danger and when the word gets to Ladybug, I'll truly be in a pickle." Chat continued.

Bridgette scoffs with a subtle smile on her face. "At least, you consider her feelings." He raises an eyebrow at her, leaning onto the railings. "Just because I don't consider yours?" Chat asks her with a curious tone. She shrugs her shoulders and slouches forward. "Either way, I don't care about yours."

Touché, he thought. He still gritted his teeth but pretended that she certainly wasn't getting on his nerves at the moment. Breathe in, breathe out. Chat tried to keep his composure at those times, but being simply breathing next to her was already driving him wild. After what seemed to be centuries of silence that loomed the two of them, she sighed deeply.

"I wonder what Félix is doing right now." Her voice was laced with warmth and care. It was as if she was near to turning into a puddle on the floor just by having the thoughts of a certain guy. Chat Noir froze on the spot. After a couple of seconds, he crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Why are you attracted to that guy?" He questions her in regards to what she said, making her snap back into reality. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes more, she just answered him. "Call it fate, destiny. How he's stoic and so serious about things that make him turn very attractive. It's just eye candy."

So she likes him only for that? He felt a small pang somewhere however he disregarded it.

"But..I'd love to know him more, know a more different side to him instead of the same old Félix he shows to everyone else." Bridgette continued on. "I'd love to get to know him better." She bit her lips while he stood there shellshocked at what she said. 

Chat quietly murmured which unfortunately, she could still hear. "You sound so lovestruck." It didn't sound insulting nor did it sound like it was complimenting her whatsoever. He sounded like he was more intruiged rather than any other else.

Bridgette looks at him in a swift motion, with ears and her cheeks all in the shade of red. "I'm not! I just say it like that!" She argues to which he just laughs, unable to believe anything she said at all.

He looks at her again, this time both of them were making direct eye contact with each other. Chat finds this as an oppotunity to push on her buttons more. "Oh? How about I tell him how much you like the guy?" He flashes a cheeky smirk to which she could feel her blush become redder and redder.

"No! Well, he probably knows already but that's not the case!"

Her sudden shout could guarantee wake a couple of people nearby. Hopefully, none of them were her parents. He laughed. "Alright, alright."

The blue haired girl still looked at him with hesitance. "Promise?" He simply nods, even though he was very much aware of that he wouldn't be able to keep the promise seconds it was made. She slumps over as relief washes all over her. Their gazes at each other broke, bringing her vision back to the moon.

"I do wanna visit the movies with him, though."

Chat could feel a twinge of heat in his ears. _What?_ No way. I mean, it was sweet. He glanced at her once more. No doubt about it that she could be considered pretty. You could say that her features are most likely overshadowed by her more negative ones. However, if you focus mainly on the good features, you could say she's quite cute and that he could quite lik--

Hold on, no. He stopped that train of thought. This is his classmate we're talking about. The one and only Bridgette Dupain-Cheng who happened to be going to the same class as he is. Instead, he let the time pass by until it was time to move out.

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> After the akumatized was brought back and the akuma flown away from the scene. Chat had returned to his civilian identity 'Félix' for another day. However, surely things were different that night as he found himself thinking of someone else. He's back to Félix, he has to pretend that nothing happened. She'll be back to the annoying girl that frustrated him to no end and he'll be her point of affection.
> 
> Besides, he has a curse to break.
> 
> -
> 
> i'm bored and it's fucking 1 AM. i have SCHOOL. i need to sleep. but here i am, working my way onto a rewritten story of an old 2019 fic i did. granted, i didn't like the fic nor will i think when i wake up in a few hours for school, i wouldn't like the rewritten fic. 
> 
> however, i did still like the story and i thought "wow, the orig fic was boring. i want to make it less Boring."
> 
> i'm not even the miraculous fandom as of now, i just really like felix/bridgette (mlb pv ofc...) and they have more interesting characters unlike the shows main characs. no hate to them, totally love adrien n mari. but just??? miraculous pv felix and bridgette stole my heart no cap.
> 
> the orig fic is still up cause i dont have the guts to delete lol. i'd love to write more but i don't think my sleep schedule is looking pretty nice... i have presentations to present too oh my god
> 
> i'd leave my twitter handle up but i actually don't have a public twitter account that's not a stantwt or an art one LOL


End file.
